


Strange world, Strange People

by PerimMaster



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerimMaster/pseuds/PerimMaster





	

        The plane crashing was the last thing Steve remembered after being recovered from the ice that spared him from aging and miraculously surviving, something the world had never heard of before. Maybe it had been the serum that spared him, maybe it had been fate, Steve would never, nor claim to, know.

        When he had stepped into the world again, nothing was the same as he remembered it, the world was louder, much faster than the cars that barely went more than fifty miles per hour and to say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock he received that day, let alone the one right after he had left what he later discovered was the main HQ of S.h.i.e.l.d.

        As Nick Fury calmed him down, he introduced Steve to a woman more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Long hair as golden as cornstalks, eye's as blue as the sea and just as turbulent, with skin so perfectly touched by the skin, she almost glowed. She barely reached 5'2"-5'3", a small height for someone so amazing, but it didn't bother him any. The way she carried herself more than made up for her height, sure of how things were going to be no matter the current circumstances.

        He had been shocked to see that she had been wearing a loose red shirt a few sizes too big for her, a strange black Chinese dragon on it with it's head facing left with it's tail while it's body was curved behind it and breathing fire, navy green cargo pants, and grey shoes with these strange straps on them. How she got on such strange shoe's Steve would never know. But it made her strangely alluring, more open than if she had been wearing an uncomfortable dress.

        In her left hand was a strange thing that was all black in what he assumed was the front of the thing as it was faced towards the woman and the back was all grey, not much more could be told as all Steve could see was the thin edge of the device that had two holes in it from what he could see, one small and the other tiny, only just discernible by the fact that the sun was shining towards Nick Fury and the woman beside him.

        It wasn't until she spoke that Steve realized he had been staring at her and he shook his head to clear it, it was rude to stare and his mother would scold him for staring, "-and said you had woken up and knew immediately that something was wrong. So I knew I had to rush here as soon as I could." She had a gorgeous voice, slightly lilting but with an accent that sounded a little country, Kansas maybe, or at least somewhere near Kansas.

        "I...apologize but this is all a little much for me right now. The last thing I remember is crashing into the sea in a giant plane. To find out I woke up seventy years later, with everything so completely different than I last saw it is a little crazy." Steve replied, he felt so overwhelmed with all this new information. He was a relic from a time long gone, his only friend possibly dead and the last person he ever talked to also possibly dead, he didn't even know where to go or what to do.

          Fury looked over at the strange yet alluring woman, and said after nodding to Steve, "If you think you can help him, I'm going to head back inside and finish up some business I left unattended to when Mr. Rogers jolted." Apparently satisfied things were under control the strange Nick Fury left and it was just him and her in the middle of a road in a world he didn't understand.

        Slipping the strange object into the upper left pocket of her cargo pants, the strange woman stepped forward and extended her hand, "I apologize about not introducing myself sooner. I am Adrianna, I help Nick Fury off-and-on as needed. Being his unofficial assistant I already know who you are. Nice to see you in person and nothing wrong physically with you."

        'Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.' Steve thought as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you as well Miss Adrianna," she blushed at being addressed so formally, odd, but it made her more human and the blush he liked about her, probably more than he should, "I hope you can help me understand this...strange world I woke up into."

        She smiled and motioned behind her, presumably the way she came from, "Then please, let's take a walk."

            This was going to be interesting indeed.  



End file.
